It's no more a secret
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: C'est le plus improbable des cross-overs de Saint-Seiya. C'est une histoire impossible et si réelle. C'est la force qui se met à aimer. C'est la douceur qui ne peut pas lui résister. C'est lui. C'est moi. Bande-son : "Liquid" - The Rasmus Petite précision: Pour savoir pourquoi Albafica se retrouve à l'époque de Shura, lisez le 1er chapitre de Diamond Rose! ;)


Mon Capricorne,

Toi et moi, nous le savions au fond que je n'allais sûrement pas en rester là, que d'écrire une lettre et le secret ne serait pas assez, qu'avoir levé un coin du voile de notre histoire ne me suffirait pas. Cette passion qui est la nôtre est si dévorante!

Alors, j'ai voulu raconter l'origine de notre amour, la manière dont tout a commencé, comment nous nous sommes aimés.

Je suis à toi.

xxxx

J'arrive à ta Maison, un peu essoufflé par ces marches que je viens de monter en courant. Ils m'ont regardé traverser leurs temples d'un air plein de sous-entendus, ne cachant pas le reproche dans leurs yeux. Ce qu'ils pensent ne m'intéresse pas. Je désire seulement être avec toi. Tu m'attends sur la terrasse. Je me jette dans tes bras. C'est si bon d'être là. Tous les soirs depuis ce moment, toutes les nuits depuis cet instant, je suis à toi. Je te regarde dans les yeux et je te demande : Tu t'en souviens, Shura ?

xxxx

Quand je suis rentré dans cette pièce, face à vous, les 11 Ors réunis. Le soleil se reflétait sur vos armures, ce marbre si immaculé en faisait ressortir l'éclat. Vous étiez magnifiques, et pourtant. Tant de regards sombres, tant de haine envers moi pour avoir pris sa place, pour n'être pas à ma place. Personne ne vous a expliqué que je n'avais pas eu le choix.

_J'ignorais ce qui m'attendait, j'imaginais tant de choses. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela. Tu avais l'air si désemparé, jeté dans notre monde pour servir leurs desseins. Un regard. Il a suffi que tu poses ces yeux-là sur moi, que tu relèves la tête bravant toute cette animosité, que tu nous regardes un à un pour que je commence à t'aimer._

Ton trouble, tu l'as pourtant bien caché. Semblable aux autres, je pensais que tu me détestais. Je n'ai pas pu rester dans cette pièce. J'ai fait demi-tour. Mes talons ont retenti sur le marbre, scellant mon sort parmi vous, honni par vous.

_Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais plus penser. J'ai regardé tes cheveux bleus onduler dans l'air lorsque tu t'es détourné. J'ai écouté le bruit de tes pas disparaître lorsque tu as quitté la pièce. J'ai cru tomber lorsque cette porte sur toi s'est refermée. J'ai caché dans mon dos mes mains qui tremblaient un peu trop._

J'ai descendu les marches vers ce qui n'était plus ma Maison.

_J'ai voulu te rattraper. Ces convenances si stupides m'en ont empêché. J'ai plié le genou avec les autres devant la déesse, attendant son départ pour quitter la pièce._

Je me suis réfugié dans le coin le plus sombre du Temple des Poissons, me suis caché lorsque vous l'avez traversé. Blotti derrière une colonne, j'ai pleuré. Ce monde n'était pas le mien.

_Je t'ai cherché du regard dans ta Maison, conscient de ta présence pourtant. Où étais-tu ?_

Tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Les jours ont passé.

_Mais ils ne t'ont jamais accepté. Je guettais toutes les occasions pour te voir, désirais tant que sur moi tu poses ton regard. Je te voyais traverser ma maison, sans intérêt pour moi. Je voulais t'arrêter, je voulais te parler. Et puis, il y a eu cette occasion._

Oui, cette occasion. Ce moment où je t'ai enfin remarqué.

_L'arène était bondée. Ils étaient tous venus s'entraîner. Moi-même, je subissais avec difficulté les attaques de Mû. J'étais légèrement sonné par la Stardust Revolution qu'il venait de m'infliger. Et tu as traversé la plaine, aveugle à eux. Tu avançais sans daigner leur prêter d'attention. Et je les ai entendus, ces jeunes Bronzes. Je les ai vus s'avancer vers toi, suivis de quelques Silvers. Ils t'encerclaient. Leurs paroles étaient si dures. Ils voulaient te provoquer. Tu ne réagissais pas._

A quoi bon réagir et risquer de les tuer ? Une seule égratignure et mon sang risquait de les empoisonner. Leur cercle se resserrait. J'avais peur de devoir les toucher, peur de les blesser.

_J'ai traversé l'arène, laissant Mû abasourdi. J'ai brisé leur cercle, leur ai ordonné de te laisser. Ils n'ont pas osé se rebeller contre mes ordres. Derrière moi, j'ai entendu leurs commentaires, les railleries qu'ils ne dissimulaient même pas. Tu as posé ton regard sur moi._

Tu étais beau, Shura. La colère dans tes yeux, ce Cosmos qui pulsait. C'était comme si je te voyais enfin pour la première fois.

_Je ne pouvais pas détacher les yeux de toi. Je n'arrivais pas à articuler le moindre mot. Je n'ai pas pu esquisser le moindre geste._

J'ai rompu ce silence si pesant entre nous. « Merci, Shura » C'étaient les premiers mots que je t'adressais. Je t'ai souri. Tu avais l'air si mal à l'aise. J'étais si étonné d'avoir trouvé un allié parmi tous ces Chevaliers.

_Ce sourire, si tu savais comme je l'avais tant désiré. J'ai senti mon cœur s'emballer, mes mains devenir moites. Je perdais tout contrôle de moi-même. Je ne voyais plus que toi, le vent qui faisait bouger tes cheveux et ces yeux dont je tombais amoureux._

Et les jours ont passé. Nous nous sommes apprivoisés. Tu m'attendais lorsque je traversais ta Maison. J'ai même suspecté que tu passais de longues heures à patienter. De simples saluts à de longues discussions au soleil couchant sur les terrasses. Ta présence bienfaisante à mes côtés devenait si nécessaire.

_Je ne vivais que pour ces rencontres. Je t'ai attendu des heures durant. J'aurais pu patienter des jours. Rien que pour t'apercevoir, rien que pour entendre ta voix. Et ce jour, où enfin._

Ce jour où, enfin, tu t'es avancé vers moi. Je me souviens de tout. Je sens encore le soleil qui réchauffait ma peau. Le parfum de mes roses tout autour de nous. Je te vois arriver, t'approcher. Plus près que d'habitude, diminuant la distance qui nous sépare. Tu lèves lentement ta main.

_J'hésite un instant à la poser sur ta joue. Et si tu me repoussais ? Mon cœur s'emballe._

Et si tu stoppais ton geste ? Mon cœur se serre.

_Ma main effleure ta peau. C'est la première fois que tu acceptes que quelqu'un te touche, je le sais. Comment résister à cette peau si douce ? A ces yeux si profonds ? Comment lutter contre toi tout entier ?_

Je lève la main à mon tour, la pose sur la tienne, faisant durer le contact de ta paume sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête. Je suis près de suffoquer. Je m'approche encore plus de toi.

_Tu ne m'as pas repoussé. C'est tellement plus que je n'en avais rêvé. Ta main sur la mienne. Ta main que je prends et porte à mes lèvres. Ta taille que j'enserre. Tu es si près._

Je sens ton souffle sur mon visage. Je vois ton trouble dans tes yeux. J'aimerais tant.

_Je voudrais tant._

Mes lèvres s'approchent des tiennes. _Des miennes_.

Ma main. _Ta main serre un peu plus la mienne._

Nos lèvres _se frôlent_, s'entrouvrent.

_Nos langues_ se cherchent, se caressent. _Je_, tu_ soupires d'aise_.

Je reprends mon souffle, serré entre tes bras. Ma main caresse tes cheveux, mon regard se perd dans tes yeux.

_Je pose mon front contre le tien, encore ébloui par ce moment. J'ai l'impression que ceci n'est pas réel, que je rêve. Je ne veux pas que vienne le réveil. Alors pour me convaincre que ce n'est pas une illusion, je prononce ton prénom : Albafica._

Tu dis mon nom. Ces lèvres que je viens d'embrasser murmurent les syllabes de mon nom. Qu'il est si doux dans ta voix. J'hésite à redemander un baiser. Je rapproche ta nuque. Tu fermes les yeux. Je veux tes lèvres.

_Tu te souviens de ce soir-là ? Oui, celui-là._

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, Shura ? Ce soir où j'ai fermé la porte de la Maison des Poissons sur notre amour.

Je me retourne, tu me prends dans tes bras. Je caresse ta nuque, tu passes ta main dans mes cheveux. Je pose ma joue contre la tienne, tu me serres encore plus contre toi. Je murmure à ton oreille : je te veux, Shura. Mes mains sortent ta chemise de ton pantalon, mes lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher de dévorer les tiennes. Je caresse ton dos. Cette envie de toi me fait si mal. C'est tout mon corps qui succombe au désir de toi.

_Je te plaque contre la porte, soupire sous tes baisers. Déboutonne lentement ta chemise, sens ta peau frémir sous mes doigts. J'embrasse ton cou, mords le lobe de ton oreille, te dis dans un souffle : je te veux, Albafica._

Je laisse tomber ta chemise à nos pieds. Je prends ta main, la frotte sur ma joue. Cela me rappelle tant de choses. A travers la pénombre de ma Maison, je t'entraîne dans ma chambre. Je veux être à toi, Shura.

_Mon corps qui frissonne encore un peu plus à cette phrase. Ta maison que nous traversons dans la semi-obscurité, ta main qui serre la mienne. Cette chambre où je finis de t'ôter ta chemise à la lueur des bougies. Ces baisers que je laisse sur ton torse et tes épaules tandis que je fais glisser le tissu sur ta peau. Le bruit de la soie qui tombe à terre et ce lit où je te couche en t'embrassant._

Tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu me fais doucement basculer sur le lit. A 4 pattes au-dessus de moi, tu t'arrêtes un instant. Je vois tes muscles saillants, ton regard qui semble trembler sous la frêle lumière. Tu es si beau. Hésites-tu ? Je caresse ta joue, prononce ton prénom : Shura.

_Je t'ai déposé sur ce lit et je te contemple. Tu as l'air si fragile. Ton torse nu sur lequel traînent quelques mèches de cheveux, ton regard si tendre. J'ai peur de te faire mal. Et pourtant, je sais bien que ta fragilité n'est qu'apparence. Tu poses ta main sur ma peau. Tes lèvres s'entrouvrent sur mon nom. Ta main passe dans ma nuque, m'attire à toi. Je me laisse faire._

Je te tire à moi, tu rapproches tes lèvres des miennes, ton torse chaud vient se coller à ma peau, tes mains caressent mes cheveux. Mon coeur éclate. Mon corps s'emballe. Je déboucle ta ceinture.

_Tu déboutonnes mon jeans, passe au-dessus de moi. Tes cheveux caressent mon torse, tes lèvres descendent sur mon ventre. Tu fais glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer le long de mes jambes, en embrassant ma peau. Tu te relèves un instant, te débarrasses de tes derniers vêtements. Je contemple ta nudité et je sens un tel désir pour toi. Tu reviens à moi en souriant. Tu caresses mes cuisses, je gémis lorsque tes doigts frôlent mon sexe._

Mes mains caressent ton membre, mes dents mordent ta hanche. J'embrasse ton ventre, descends encore un peu. Passe ma langue le long de ton sexe, m'attarde sur l'extrémité.

_Je tremble. Tu me mets dans un tel état, Albafica. Je te cherche de mes mains, je ne suis plus capable de penser. Je sais seulement ce que je désire. Toi. Je trouve enfin, tes épaules, tes bras. Je te fais remonter le long de moi. Je sens ton torse qui glisse sur mon membre, ton sexe qui se colle au mien._

J'embrasse ton torse, mords un mamelon. Tu mets tes mains sur mon dos. Je sens tes doigts sur ma peau. Ils se mêlent à mes cheveux. Tu me serres tout contre toi. Je sens ta force autour de moi. Je t'appartiens, Shura.

_Je nous bascule sur le côté, puis me mets au-dessus de toi. Tes cheveux répandus sur les draps, ta peau si blanche et si douce, le rouge de l'excitation sur tes joues, ton regard légèrement lubrique. Tu me plais tant, Albafica. J'embrasse ta nuque, respire l'odeur de tes cheveux. Ce parfum de roses me fait tourner la tête. Tes mains qui descendent le long de mon dos, me griffant doucement et s'arrêtent sur mes fesses. Mes yeux t'adressent une demande muette, mes mains caressent tes cuisses, écartent tes jambes. Tes lèvres répondent à la question que je n'ai pas formulée. Tu m'appartiens, Albafica._

Pourquoi m'as-tu interrogé du regard, Shura ? Crois-tu que je ne le veuille pas ? Ne sens-tu pas cette envie qui me parcourt le corps ? Ce besoin de ne faire qu'un avec toi ? Je mords ta lèvre inférieure, tu mets mes jambes sur tes épaules. Je frémis un peu plus, conscient de ce qui va se produire, tellement dépendant de ce qui va arriver.

_J'ai tellement envie de toi. Je ne tiens plus, Albafica. Je m'introduis en toi. Je te vois te mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Pardonne-moi. Je me penche vers ta bouche, je goutte ce sang que j'ai fait couler. Ce poison que j'ai mérité._

J'essuie mon sang de ma main sur tes lèvres. Shura, c'est si dangereux ce que tu fais. Même si je sais que la quantité est infime, même si je suis sûr que cela ne sera rien pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas penser à cela. Tu es en moi, tu commences lentement à aller et venir. Je cambre mon corps à ton rythme. Caresse ta joue.

_Tu as si chaud, maintenant. Tu portes ta main à tes lèvres lorsque j'accélère le mouvement. Mais ce modeste bâillon ne retient pas tes gémissements. De ténus, ils se font plus marqués. Te voir comme cela, rien qu'à moi, Albafica !_

Sous tes coups de rein de plus en plus insistants, je peine à respirer. Ma respiration se fait haletante. Mon corps semble si tendu par le désir. Le moindre de tes gestes est un supplice, le moindre de tes mouvements est un ravissement. Mon corps est parcouru d'arcs électriques. La réalité s'atténue. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de nous. Qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

_Mon corps n'est que l'instrument pour ton plaisir. La réalité du monde n'est que toi. J'ai l'impression que tout se résume à nous. Qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi._

Nos gémissements emplissent la chambre. Je ne peux plus les retenir. Je ne veux plus les retenir. La sueur ruisselle le long de tes tempes.

_Je ne peux plus._

Je viens.

_Une seule caresse._

Un seul geste.

_Mon corps va exploser._

Je vais m'abandonner.

_Tu plantes tes ongles dans mes côtés. _Ce sont mes lèvres que tu viens chercher. Nos cosmos enflent et se mêlent. _Nos corps tremblent à l'unisson_. Mon cri_. Ton cri._ Ton gémissement. _Mon gémissement._

Ton corps qui retombe sur le mien haletant. Mes mains qui enlèvent tes cheveux collés à ton visage. Ce moment de calme où je sens ton cœur battre si fort contre ma poitrine. Tu te retires de moi. J'ai si froid. Je voudrais que tu me serres dans tes bras.

_Je me serre contre toi, caresse tes cheveux, dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je te tiens dans mes bras._ Tu me tiens dans tes bras.

xxxx

A la clarté de la lune, sur la terrasse, tu prends mes mains dans les tiennes.

_Nos doigts se nouent, nos peaux se répondent._

Je me souviens de tout.

_Je n'oublierai jamais._


End file.
